One or more embodiments of the invention relates to a semiconductor device, for example, to a power semiconductor device.
DMOS (Double Diffusion Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistors are employed as power semiconductor devices. In DMOS transistors, the on-state resistance of the entire DMOS transistor is determined among other things by the resistance component of the MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) switch. In certain semiconductor materials, like for example silicon (Si), the resistance component of the MOS switch can frequently be neglected in relation to other resistance components of the DMOS transistor, however, frequently cannot be neglected in other semiconductor materials, like for example silicon carbide (SiC).